Crossing Lines
by Synthetic-Pilot
Summary: Troy Bolton and Jason Cross have fallen under their punishment of detention. What happens when things get a little too complicated? And how will their future meetings unravel? Can they look at each other the same again?


"So, what's your favorite summer memory Ms. Darbus?"

The whole class groaned as Jason Cross, one of the dimmest students at East High, asked this question. It's like he really wants to know what our Drama teacher does in her leisure time.

"Well, I do remember all of my summer memories as if they only happened yesterday..." She continued to talk as Troy's mind started to drift away into his thoughts. He was happy that he would get to spend the summer with his girlfriend, Gabriella and he they would find a summer job together. What could be more perfect?

"Mr. Bolton!" Ms. Darbus's voice rang through his ear. Troy suddenly sat straight up. "You know Mr. Bolton, just because it's merely minutes till you get to go and celebrate your little vacation, doesn't mean I can't give you detention still for inattentiveness." Her face was stern.

"What? No, Ms. Darbus. You can't do that." Troy's voice sounding more pleading with each word. "Just because no one wants to hear your stupid stories. Except for stupid Jason back there." Troy pointed towards the other boy who was now glaring at him. Jason stood up in his seat, anger in his eyes.

"Hey, you need to watch what you say you little punk!" Jason said, a hint of aggressiveness in his voice.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Troy stated as he started to walk towards the other boy, their faces only millimeters away.

"Mr. Bolton and Mr. Cross! Detention for both of you. You have one hour." The bell rang as everyone ran out of the room excitedly. Ms. Darbus placed a small sign on the front chalkboard that read "DETENTION." She pulled out a small timer and which she twisted the knob around once.

"When the timer goes off, you gentlemen may leave. I will lock the door from the outside now." She eyed that one other person was still in the room.

"Ms. Montez, would you be kind enough to leave please?"

Gabriella, who's face was now washed with anger and frustration, turned to face Jason.

"Gosh Jason, why do you have to open your big mouth?" The two boys watched as she exited the room; her messenger backpack swinging behind her. Ms. Darbus exited shortly after. The door closed with a click, sounding that she had locked the two boys in the room.

Troy and Jason stared at each other for a minute more. The silence becoming more and more awkward. Troy cleared his throat.

"Oh great, now because of you, my girlfriend won't see me for an hour. Are you happy?" Troy said sounding agitated.

"Oh boo hoo." Jason said defiantly. "One hour is enough to kill you and little Ms. Perfect." Troy suddenly grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up as he pushed him against the back wall. Jason's heart started to beat faster and faster.

"Don't you dare insult my girlfriend!" Troy pushed him further into the wall, he could feel Jason's heart pulsating through his clothes. Jason remained silent.

Troy released the other boy as he went over and sat in his seat. He dropped his head onto his lap and buried his face into his hands. Jason stood awkwardly for a minute before returning to his own seat, worried and now frightened of Troy's anger. Jason looked at the clock. It had only been five minutes since Ms. Darbus left. Jason looked over at Troy who was now sending out small sniffles. Jason approached him with careful steps.

"Are you okay?" Jason said as he placed a comforting hand on his beloved captain's back. Troy continued to sob and sniffle; the only sounds that were emanating from him. Jason felt guilty but then again, if Troy kept his thoughts to himself, none of this wouldn't happen. He didn't want to see his friend like this, especially if the sake of next year's team is at stake. Jason decided to speak.

"Troy, I'm sorry." Jason said with passion behind the words. Troy lifted his head up up as he stared at Jason through red, tear stained eyes. He wiped his tears away with his forearm as he spoke.

"It's okay. It really was my fault. I shouldn't have said something." Troy said as Jason took up the seat behind him. Jason placed his hands on the desk as Troy turned around to face him once more. His hands were on Jason's desk as well.

"Hey it's alright man. I understand if you are under stress and stuff. About getting a job and being with Gabriella. It's cool." Jason said as he smiled, Troy felt himself smiling as well. He moved his hand a bit so they were now against Jason's. For some reason, he didn't pull away.

Troy stared into Jason's eyes as well the other boy's features. Although he knew Jason was a really dim guy, he liked some of the features that go along with him. His face covered in light hints of puberty, his body well built much like Troy's only slightly bigger. His pale, white skin as opposed to Troy's California tan skin. He was bit shorter than Troy but his deep, brown eyes seem to catch your interest when the right amount of light hits it. For a boy who everyone thought was pretty slow, Jason wasn't so bad looking.

"What are you staring at?" Jason asked innocently. Troy blushing embarrassingly.

"Oh just admiring." Troy said sweetly.

"Admiring? Me?" Jason pointed to himself as his face looked dumbstruck. Troy couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"Yes you. I don't see any other Jason Cross in here." Troy laughed at his joke. Jason started to feel a bit tense.

"Thank you." Jason started to feel awkward as Troy started to caress his knuckles gently. A smile forming onto the lips of the blue-eyed superstar.

Jason felt scared and nervous at the same time. Didn't Troy know that he, Jason, and Kelsie were together? They were'nt official yet but still. Doesn't he realize that he's with Gabriella? Is this really happening? My mind started to fill with thoughts and questions that made him shudder.

Troy started to move in closer. "You know, you're not so bad. I think you deserve better." Their faces only centimeters apart. Jason held his breath. "Kelsey is a nice girl. But I think you need a man."

Troy leaned forward and pressed his lips roughly on Jason's. Jason released his breath as he felt Troy's lips upon his. Jason's insecurity and awkwardness started to fly away as Troy deepened the kiss by tilting the smaller boy's head upward. Jason couldn't help but moan softly. It was until Jason realized that Troy had broke the kiss off. Jason started to burst with questions.

"Troy, what about Gabriella? Why are you doing this? Am I really that attractive?" Jason was spitting questions like high octane bullets as he waited for Troy's answer. Troy just kept on smiling.

"Please, Gabriella maybe Albuquerque's Nobel peace prize winner but her gaydar is horrible." Troy said as if he was proud that he didn't care about Gabriella as most people thought he did.

"But that's really fucked up. If you're, you know, gay, then you shouldn't be with Gabriella. You'll just hurt her even more in the long run." Jason got up from his seat and stood in front of Troy. Troy looked up at Jason.

"Oh, I'll tell her. As soon as I'm done with you." Troy jumped to his feet as he pushed Jason once more against the wall, but this time not in anger, but in mixtures of romance and lust. Jason couldn't help but fall under Troy's spell as Troy began to plant soft kisses around Jason's neck and ear. Jason felt his erection building up as he wrapped his muscular arms around the smaller boy.

The timer went off just as the two boys heard the sound of the doorknob twisting and turning. They both retreated quickly back to their seats and pretended to do some work. Ms. Darbus walked in and looked around the room and saw the two boys; doing what looked she presumed was work. She couldn't help but smile.

"Well, if only you two were like this during the year, then I wouldn't be so strict. You two may leave. Enjoy your summer." Troy and Jason quickly packed their things up and exited the room.

The hallways were now empty except for loose papers that were scattered amongst the floor. Troy and Jason looked at each other as they walked away from Ms. Darbus's room and into a more secluded, hallway. Troy eyed Jason, sending chills down Jason's back. Troy walked forward as Jason took a step back. After a few steps of this, Jason found himself against an unknown locker as Troy moved his face towards Jason's. Troy whispered, sounding as seductive as he could muster.

"If you tell anyone about this, you can kiss your position on the team next year goodbye." Troy said as he started to feel Jason's stomach. Jason was in shock. Troy suddenly placed his hand deep down into Jason's pocket and just as quickly as he entered, he quickly pulled his hand out.

"I'll see you around handsome." And with that, Troy turned around and started walking towards the exit. Jason slid down towards the floor, realizing what had occurred in the one hour that he spent with his so-called "Captain."

Jason fished into his pocket to see what Troy had left inside. It was a note. He pulled it out and opened the scrap of paper. It was Troy's phone number. Jason's mind felt scared and ashamed at what happened but for some reason, he didn't feel any of it was wrong. It was strange at first but as it happened, Jason kind of began to enjoy it. He didn't know what was going to happen the next time that he and Troy would cross paths.

Jason got up from his place on the floor and walked in the opposite direction that Troy had gone, he slipped the note back into his pocket as a half-smile started to form...

* * *

**A/N: Should this story be a one-shot or a full length? If I recieve 10 reviews saying this story should be more than a one-shot, then I will update it with more chapters. Otherwise, it will stay a one-shot. You choose.**

**Jason was one of those characters that didn't really stand out in both movies so I decided to give him his own little spotlight. Agree? Plus, I think he's cute. :)**

**By the way, this takes place before they go to to the country club in High School Musical 2. I hope that lights a bulb in your creative minds. **


End file.
